Dulcinea
Dulcinea is one of the main characters in the Netflix exclusive TV Show The Adventures of Puss in Boots and the love interest, later girlfriend of Puss in Boots. Her Story She is a sweet, kind, innocent, naive young woman who loves children and teaching, so her job as a teacher is perfect. Her love of children is so strong that when she and the children were caught in a situation with an imminent explosion in episode 2, she chose to hug and comfort them and faced death together. She tends to trust people easily, but is getting better at understanding that not all people are good. This can be attributed to the fact that she was born and raised in San Lorenzo which used to have a magic spell to defend from outsiders and bad people, causing her to grow up sheltered and unaware of the more evil aspects and nature of people. She is a cultured, intelligent, literate, and compassionate woman who can and will stand up for her beliefs and those she loves. While she is a good friend of Puss in Boots, it is implied the two are in love but have yet to act upon their feelings. One such hint was in episode 15 where Puss was cursed with bad luck and turned into a black cat. He decided to leave town and she yelled "No Don't Leave ME! I mean US!" clearly implying she didn't want him to leave her in particular. It is not yet known if they'll have any relationship, but in the last episode of season 4 they gave each other a romantic look as they approached, took each other's hands and rubbed their noses at each other. In season 5, they became each others' Crispintine (San Lorenzo's Valentine). She also tends to speak in riddles and teaches about life lessons especially from her book the Wee Compendium of facts and fun which is based on her life. As Puss has stated, she is the most pure person he has ever known and this is proven when Scimitar, an evil sword that corrupts whoever touches it, couldn't corrupt her for several hours and even when it finally managed to, it couldn't force her to kill Puss. She has an extremely rosy view of the world and nothing can sway her positive view, which can also influence and bring out the best in others such as Puss. Despite this, she does have a darker side. In episode 11, she ate the wizard Fartholomew (who was a rat) and in the episode Coin Toss, she tricked everyone into giving up gambling with coin toss. She also tends to make strange noises to emphasize how she feels like in episode 15 where she made eating noises at Puss as she and Puss were about to race, saying he would eat his words. Despite her normally sweet nature, she can actually show a fierce temper, but is good controlling it. However, Jack, an old friend of Puss, managed to aggravate her to the point where she began yelling and withdrawing herself (mostly because he kept invading her private space, calling her goody two shoes, and showing off). In fact, she believes she does and must like everyone so when she met Jack and didn't like him, she began to question who she was. This proves she has not experienced negative feelings or negative emotions towards others. She will also defend her town, her friends and the orphans from dangers. She usually dislikes dishonesty, but will make exceptions such as when Feejee came to town and threatened anyone who got near Puss and in episode 7 when she helped pretend the mayor defeated some bad guys to help gain his confidence, saying it wasn't lying but just pretending. Dulcinea’s love for Puss resurrected him after his death. Her love for him was stronger than the Arcanum. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Feline Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Females